


It’s hard to remember we aren’t in a competition anymore

by Alboribo



Category: peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alboribo/pseuds/Alboribo
Summary: A prompt for @afterglowparker (Tumblr)





	It’s hard to remember we aren’t in a competition anymore

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for @afterglowparker (Tumblr)

“So Pete, what’s the score?” You teased Peter even though you knew the answer. At the beginning of the month you two made a bet who’s gonna catch more bad guys. If you win he takes all your house work at the Avenger tower where you lived. But if he wins you have to go on a date with him.

When you arrived at the place and saw the man causing the trouble, you and Peter sneaked behind his back ready to disarm him. 

“It’s a draw.” A self-satisfied look appeared on your face. It was the second week of your bet and you were feeling that you’re gonna win it. 

The disarming was fast and easy as every time you two were together but Peter was the one who grabbed him, ready to tie his hands in a web. “This is how it’s done.” Peter never missed a chance to prove to you. And each time you rolled your eyes. 

“C’mon S.H.I.E.L.D. gonna take from here—“ When you turned around you saw Peter on his knees holding with his hand his stomach. 

“Peter!” You ran to him the fastest way possible and helped him to lean on you. With one hand you removed his mask and with the other you pressed on the wound. “Just keep your eyes open. Please Peter! They will come soon —“ your throat was aching while you spoke every word. 

“Tell me He is still there” a cough muted his voice, blood appeared on his lower lip and ran down on his chin. Apparently Peter recognizes your confused look cause regardless the pain, he continued. 

“If the man is still there, it’s a point for me, you know.” There was a small puddle of blood around him, you saw how his face became more and more pale so you could see his blue veins. You looked back to the place you last saw the man but now there was no one. You swallowed nervously, your eyes flit across his face. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry. It’s a point for you.”

•••

The sun had long set, you didn’t know from how many hours you were staying in front his hospital room, waiting one of the doctors entering and exiting to say something. You found it quite еxtra that Tony rented not only the room but the whole wing of the hospital. 

You were expecting the doctor who left peters room to bypass you again but he came to you and the other members of the Avengers. 

“How is he? Can we see him?” Tony was the first one who spoke. You didn’t know he was capable of showing concern to someone else except Pepper. 

When Peter got stabbed you immediately called Tony and when you explained him what happened, the panic was already obsessed you. Peter was unconscious when he arrived in his metal costume. 

“We managed to stop the bleeding. But the results showed that the weapon had strong poison. In the following weeks he has to rest, no physical activity. And only one of you can see him.” 

Tony’s eyes met yours. You knew he wanted to see Peter because after all he was his mentor but gave up to your insistent look and opened you the door. 

When you entered the room you saw only darkness, your body shivered from the cold and a beeping sound was the only thing you heard. You somehow found the way to the window and pulled the curtains, revealing the moon light. You heard a noise behind your back and you mentally prepared to see him in a hospital bed. You were feeling responsible that he’s here. If you had turned a minute earlier now you would be scared to look him in the eyes. 

“It’s not your fault. I had to be prepared that this could happen.” You felt his eyes on your back. You didn’t know how he read your mind and he always knew what to say. 

“We are a team and have to keep each other’s back. And I didn’t do it.” You felt the heat on your cheeks, then he quietly called you to sit next to him. You sat on the yellow chair and stared at your hands still seeing his blood on them even though you washed them several times. Tears rolled from your eyes. A warm hand squeezed your cold one. 

“Pete I’m really sorry.” You said through sobs and for the first time you entered you looked at his brown eyes. They gave out the same warmth as before. There was no pain in them which made you feel a little bit better. 

“Look if you’re sad that I’m leading you with one point I’m sure that next week you will have ten more than me. So cheer up.” You heard the joy in his voice which meant he didn’t know about the doctor’s order. 

“There won’t be next week Pete. Not in the follow month. You win the bet.” You didn’t have the time to think about that but you didn’t mind that he won. 

“Wait What? No no ... I can’t believe we are not in a competition anymore. So you will go out with me?” His voice became even more excited. 

“It’s a bet after all. And somehow have to redeem. So yeah, I’ll go out with you.” A warm smile appeared on you exhausted face. 

“Huh. If I knew it will be that easy to make you gonna out with me I would have get stabbed earlier.” His cheerful laugh filled the whole room with warmth. 

“Shut up Pete.” And you rolled your eyes still holding his hand.


End file.
